Presents of Awesomeness
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Austria suddenly remembered why he hated shopping with Prussia. Especially when it was shopping with Prussia for a present. For Prussia. 'There is a finite number of complex musical compositions one can master in a limited space of time before the listener comes to the conclusion that the musician clearly isn't getting any.' -oneshot-


**Presents of Awesomeness**

_Austria suddenly remembered why he hated shopping with Prussia. Especially when it was shopping with Prussia for a present. For Prussia. 'There is a finite number of complex musical compositions one can master in a limited space of time before the listener comes to the conclusion that the musician clearly isn't getting any_.'

* * *

For the most part Austria enjoyed Christmas. Or at least, he liked the idea of Christmas; joy, peace, goodwill and all that. Christmas Day itself, however was really rather painful. It was a tradition that each year one of the nations would be given the honour (loosely speaking) of hosting a Christmas party for everyone else.

Last year, it had been at France's' house in Paris. House being a relative term, since the pomp and extravagance was more suited to a castle. A castle which seemed to have had sprouted a small forest inside it, if the copious amounts of mistletoe that hung about the place were anything to go by. France, of course, had planned it this way and taken full advantage of the situation. To say the least, Austria had returned home on Boxing Day in a less than Christmasy mood.

This year, the party was at Germany's, which in itself was not an issue. Germany's parties were considerably less amorous than France's. Thankfully. But all the same, this upcoming Christmas had Austria slightly worked up. And the reason was ridiculously simple. He'd drawn Prussia in the Secret Santa.

And when Prussia found out, as he inevitably had, he'd been characteristically smug and unhelpful.

Which wasn't at all surprising.

* * *

The door to the music room slammed open. Austria paused in his playing and barely held in a sigh.

'Guess what,' Prussia drawled, slouching in the opening.

'What?' Austria asked tiredly, fingers hovering over the keys eager to continue.

'It's Christmas Eve.'

'Is that all?' From the grin on the Idiot's face, Austria knew it full well wasn't.

Prussia sauntered over and purposely planted his hands on the piano keys. Austria turned to him and glared pointedly.

'You haven't got my present yet,' Prussia stated matter-of-factly.

'For all you know I could have,' Austria replied stiffly.

Prussia leaned forward to leer in his face. 'You haven't. I already checked all your favourite hiding places.'

'You-'

'And by the way, Hungary will love the necklace you bought her.'

'Prus-!'

'But really, couldn't you have been more original? Like, thought outside the box for once?'

'Just what are you trying to say?' Austia asked his irritation rising by the minute.

'That you are an adequate gift giver,' Prussia said in all seriousness.

'And that's not good enough?' Austria asked hotly. In his humble opinion he was an _excellent_ gift giver.

Prussia shrugged. 'No, it's not. You should be an awesome gift giver, like yours truly.' He jabbed himself in the chest proudly.

'I'd hardly call the present you got Italy last year awesome; he could hardly read it.'

'Yes, but it was illustrated, and in a book like that the words are just page fillers.'

'You bought him the Karma Sutra!'

'And he and my brother have made good use of it since,' a sly wink was added for unnecessary emphasis.

'That's hardly what I need to hear.'

'Aww, is the young master jealous?'

'Hardly. I'm quite happy for those two.'

'No, I was talking about the fact that you haven't had any action for quite some time.'

Austria spluttered. 'How would you know?!'

Prussia just smirked. 'There is a finite number of complex musical compositions one can master in a limited space of time before the listener comes to the conclusion that the musician clearly isn't getting any.'

Austria raised an eyebrow despite himself. 'Big words.'

'Words aren't the only big things I'm equipped with.'

'Why are we having this conversation?' Austria was barely resisting the temptation to very inelegantly bury his face in his hands.

'Because you haven't bought my Christmas present yet,' Prussia said it as though it was obvious.

'Just tell me what you want and I'll go buy it.'

'But that spoils my fun,' Prussia whined.

'Good,' Austria said huffily, closing the fall over the keys, since clearly he was not going to be able to play in peace until after the ex-nation left. He got up and made for the kitchen; he needed something to drink. Something strong. Prussia followed closely behind him.

Once in the kitchen Austria made a beeline for the fridge and took out the beer he kept there on Prussia's insistence. Prussia raised an eyebrow but accepted the bottle Austria offered him.

'Oh hey, you know that song?' Prussia spoke up, unscrewing the lid from his bottle and taking a greedy swig.

'What song?' Austria asked tiredly, taking a somewhat more delicate drink from his own bottle.

'That "All I want for Christmas is you," song,'

Austria crossed his arms over his chest. 'I'm not giving you me for Christmas,'

'That's not what I was saying,' Prussia retorted. 'Get over yourself.'

'Then why bring it up?' Austria huffed slightly.

'It's a good song is all,' Prussia shrugged. 'And I wanted to see if you would even consider giving me you for Christmas.'

'I didn't consider it.'

'It was your idea.'

'It was not. You bought the song up.'

'As a different topic.'

'Then you should have made that clear.'

'I paused.'

'Simply pausing isn't a valid way of changing the subject.'

'Yes it is,' Prussia argued, pausing for about half a second. 'Turtles. See?'

Austria ignored him and took another, more enthusiastic, gulp of beer. Prussia's eyes lit up in way that he recognised as dangerous, but before he could do anything Prussia was already talking.

'Buy me a turtle for Christmas,' he demanded, waving a finger at Austria. The musician set his bottle down firmly on the tabletop and strode wordlessly from the kitchen.

'Where are you going?' Prussia asked following him with genuine curiosity.

'Get your coat,' was Austria's reply.

'Why?' Prussia asked, doing as he had been told regardless.

It didn't escape his attention that Austria had put on the infamous purple coat. He was about to comment when Austria whirled around and fixed him with a dark, dangerous look. It briefly occurred to the ex-nation that the fierce look on Austria's face was actually a bit of a turn on, considering his usual genteel demeanour. Austria continued to glower at him.

'We're going to the pet shop.'

* * *

They had stepped over the threshold of the shop before Austria suddenly remembered why he hated shopping with Prussia. Especially when it was shopping with Prussia for a present. For Prussia. He was thankful, though that the first pet shop they found themselves in did in fact have turtles. All things considered he was not in the mood for traipsing through the snow, with Prussia, on a wild goose chase.

'You know, I'm surprised you don't have a cat,' Prussia said thoughtfully as they followed the shop assistant past a cage full of mewling kittens. 'You're totally a cat person.'

'Hungary's allergic,' Austria answered absently.

'She doesn't live with you anymore remember? It hardly matters,' Prussia replied matter-of-factly.

Austria shot him a glare and Prussia wilted, but only a little.

'She still visits,' Austria muttered.

'Romano's allergic to dogs and it doesn't stop him from visiting Germany all the time,' Prussia retorted with a grin.

'He visits _Italy_ all the time, Italy just happens to live at Germany's house. And the dogs make Romano even more irritated than normal.'

'No, it's the fact that his brother and my brother are sleeping together that makes him irritated.'

Austria didn't answer and Prussia took advantage of the pause to change the subject. 'How about a puppy then?'

'What?' Austria looked at him in confusion.

'Why don't you get dog?' Prussia repeated slowly.

'You don't need to say it like that, I'm not an idiot,' Austria huffed.

'I know, Mr Wonderful Musician, but just answer the question,' Prussia looked uncharacteristically serious.

'A dog would be nice,' Austria allowed.

'Then why don't you get one?' Prussia pressed.

'Why are you so interested?' Austria frowned at the albino, his suspicions rising quickly.

'I'm concerned about you,' Prussia looked so serious that Austria almost believed him. Then Prussia ruined it by quoting himself. 'After all, _"There is a finite number of complex musical compositions one can master in a limited space of time before the listener comes to the conclusion that the musician clearly isn't getting any"._'

Austria fixed him with a glare. Prussia smirked. 'Not that I'm suggesting you should do unsavoury things with the dog.' Austria's glare intensified tenfold.

'Here we are sirs, let me know if you need anything else,' the shop assistant spoke up nervously. He'd seen Austria's glare and was more than slightly uncomfortable. Prussia snickered at his retreating back.

'Just pick one and let's go,' Austria huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Prussia smirked at him, before turning his attention to the turtle enclosure. There were seven in total, and he regarded each of them carefully before making his decision.

'I don't want a turtle anymore.'

'What?' Austria's voice was low and the annoyance that had been dissipating from his eyes returned.

Prussia shrugged. 'Turtles aren't as awesome up close as I'd thought they'd be.'

'Then what animal, pray tell, would be _awesome_ enough for you?' Austria's was getting angrier by the second and Prussia would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself.

'I dunno,' he shrugged for two reasons, one because he knew it would rile Austria even more and two because he really didn't know. Occasionally he had thought about getting a pet but had never been able to decide for certain just what kind of pet it was that he wanted.

Austria huffed and stalked away. Prussia trailed behind him.

'Where are you going now?' he asked.

'Home.' Was Austria's blunt reply.

'Why?'

Austria spun very quickly and Prussia almost walked into him. 'Can you really not guess?' Austria asked, his voice soft and venomous.

Prussia backed up slightly. 'I'm just messing with you,' he said by way of apology.

'You're _always_ messing with me,' Austria said accusingly.

Prussia frowned slightly as something occurred to him. 'So why are you getting so much more upset today?' he asked, tilting his head to examine the other nation more carefully.

Austria pouted and turned to walk away, but Prussia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 'Tell me.'

'Because I really was trying. Trying to find something that you'd really like,' Austria didn't meet his eyes when he answered and because he wasn't looking Prussia gave a quick tender smile.

'Well, if that's the case,' he declared, 'I know what you can get me.' He dragged Austria with him to the other side of the shop. Austria was still trying to maintain a pout when they came to a stop in front of one of the animal cages.

'Buy me him.'

Austria followed Prussia pointing finger to a small, fuzzy yellow bird. He looked back at Prussia, slightly confused despite his previous annoyance. 'Really?' he asked despite himself.

'Yeah,' Prussia nodded with complete conviction and seriousness.

Austria looked between Prussia and the bird again. 'Why?' his curiosity getting the better of him.

Prussia shrugged. 'It's small, cute and fuzzy.' He regarded Austria carefully and then added. 'Kinda like you.'

'I'm not any of those things,' Austria protested, the annoyance returning quickly. Prussia grinned and threw his arm around him, pinching Austria's cheek as he did so.

'You totally are.'

Austria simmered silently for a moment, as Prussia continued to poke his cheek and tell him, loudly, how cute he was. It was the coat fiasco all over again. And that had only ended for one reason.

'Fine,' he huffed, trying to push Prussia away. 'I'll buy you the bird.'

* * *

'You're really awesome, you know,' Prussia was saying. 'Almost as awesome as me.'

'Are you talking to me, or the bird?' Austria asked tiredly.

Prussia considered the question for a moment looking at Austria and then up at the little yellow bird perched comfortably on his head. 'The bird.'

'Mmm,' Austria didn't sound surprised.

'You're just as awesome as me,' Prussia continued easily reaching up to pat the bird gently. Austria stopped in his tracks.

'I'm sorry?' he asked, more than a little dumbfounded by the other's revelation.

Prussia grinned at him over his shoulder, looking smug. 'You heard me.'

Austria just stared. The ex-nation sighed and walked back to him waving a hand in front of his face. Then he pinched his cheek. 'You're as cute as Gilbird too. We make a pretty awesome trio.'

Austria smacked him away and kept walking. Prussia just smiled. They'd only walked ten meters before Austria thought of something.

'Who's Gilbird?'

Prussia gestured to his head and Austria sighed in exasperation. 'You named him after yourself?'

Proudly Prussia nodded in affirmation. 'Sure did.'

'Do you remember that discussion we had about modesty?' Austria asked dully.

'Do _you _remember how that conversation ended?' Was Prussia's reply.

Austria huffed as Prussia once again threw his arm across his shoulders. Gilbird peeped in protest at the sudden movement.

'Oh, on the topic of remembering?' Prussia continued chirpily, keeping his arm firmly around the other nation.

'Yes?' Austria responded with a dull air of resignation.

'You remember France's party last year?'

'Yes.' Grudgingly.

'All of it?'

'_Yes_. Unlike you, I wasn't inebriated.'

Prussia smirked and using his free hand, he fished into his pocket. Before Austria could see what he took out Prussia slapped him the back hard enough to make him stumble a few meters. Angrily Austria turned back, face flushed with frustration.

'What the-!'

Prussia stepped forward to meet him, putting his face close to Austria's. Austria glowered. The smirk rose to Prussia's eyes and he held the glaring contest with characteristic smugness. The albino waved the mistletoe gently in the air above their heads.

'Just _what _are you suggesting?' Austria hissed.

'Oh, nothing,' Prussia grinned. 'Why? What are you suggesting?' he leaned closer so their noses were touching.

Austria breathed out, the annoyance draining from his expression to be replaced with something else. He stepped forward, pressing his body against Prussia's, but maintaining the distance between their faces. A small smile lit the Austrian's features. Prussia liked where this was going.

'I'm suggesting,' Austria breathed. 'That you're an idiot,' he hooked his leg behind the albino's and shoved him pointedly. Gilbird took to the air, peeping in surprise as Prussia sprawled and spluttered in the snow.

Despite the wetness soaking into his clothes Prussia smirked broadly. 'Challenge accepted,' he announced, taking a clump of snow and rolling it in his hands.

Austria never got to voice his protest.

* * *

Germany knew it was better not to asked when he opened the door to find a soaked but beaming Prussia and an equally soaked, but considerably less pleased Austria. Wordlessly he let them in, and without wasting a second Austria marched past him and up the stairs. Prussia began to strip off where he stood. Germany ignored that for the time being and focussed on the more pressing question.

'What did you do?'

'Snowball fight.' Prussia answered simply, pulling his favourite red hoodie over his head and letting it drop to the ground. 'In my defence,' the ex-nation added, 'he started it.'

Germany raised an eyebrow.

'Well, sort of anyway.' Prussia amended.

Germany accepted that, but had one more question. 'And the bird?'

'Gilbird? Austria bought him for me,' Prussia seemed genuinely pleased. He turned and strode down the hallway towards his bedroom. Germany let his brother go. Thankfully, he'd only stripped to his boxers.

'Oh, wait, West?' Prussia called, turning back.

'Yes, Bruder?'

'Are you still looking for a home for one of Blackie's puppies?'

'Yes, why?'

'I've found someone who'll take her.'

* * *

_I probably shouldn't mention that I started this fic about this time last year, but it's the truth -_-; This muses haven't been kinda to me lately. Or rather, my real life has taken a turn for the adventurous and my muses are offended. Luckily, for the readers who enjoyed this, some of the biggest distractions in my RL buggered off for a week or so and left me to my own devices. Hence, me finally finishing this fic ^^_

_It's a sequel of sorts to 'Shreds of Modesty', with plenty of references to it, but you don't have to have read that for this to make sense. And frankly enough of my rambling. This is what happens when I'm left on my own for long periods of time -_-;_

_I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Please leave a review, they always mean a lot. _

_Thanks for reading~_


End file.
